hajjfandomcom-20200213-history
Hajj Wiki
'What Requirements do Muslims have to satisfy before they go on Hajj?' Hajj is the Islamic pilgramige to Mecca, which can be performed once every year in the month of Dhul-Hijjah (8th-12th). Hajj is also the fifth pillar of Islam, and is therefore compulsory for every capable Muslim to complete, atleast once in their lifetime. However, they are certain requirements Muslims must satisfy before they can go on Hajj. These conditions are: *Maturity *Physical Capability *Mental Capability *Financial Stability *Women must be accompanied by their husband or a Mahram. 'What is symbolic about the Ihram?' '' '' The two pieces of white cloth that Muslims wear during Hajj and Umrah is referred to as the Ihram. Ihram also referrs to the spiritual state of purity and cleanliness. The purpose of the Ihram is to show equality. People of all classes, races, ethnicities come together and wear the same clothing to show we are all equal in the eyes of God. It also shows unity and Ummah as all three million pilgrims wearing the Ihram are there for the same purpose, to worship God and to seek forigiveness for their sins. "All mankind is from Adam and Eve, an Arab has no superiority over a non-Arab nor a non-Arab has any superiority over an Arab; also a white has no superiority over black nor a black has any superiority over white except by piety and goo'd action. You know that every Muslim is the brother of another Muslim. Remember, one day you will appear before Allah and answer for your deeds. So beware, do not astray from the path of righteousness after I am gone." '' - The last sermon of Muhammad, delivered on the Ninth Day of Dhul Hijjah 10 A.H (630 AD) 'Why has the Ka'bah always been important? Because Kaaba was the house of Allah, first built by Adam (PBUH). The building was then reconstructed on the same foundation by prophet Ibrahim AS. SInce Muhammad (PBUH), Kaaba has been the centeral place of Muslim worship. Muslims all over the world face Kaaba while praying five times a day. '''What are the key stages of Hajj? The pilgrims arrive at village called Mina where they live in tents, praying, reading the Qur'an and getting spiritually ready and pure for the days ahead. The next day, pilgrims travel to the Valley of Arafat and sit near the "Mount of Mercy" asking God for forgiveness. After Maghrib, they travel to Muzdalifah to collect stones and pebbles for the next day. Then the Pilgrims travel back to Mina to throw pebbles at three pillars which are referred to as 'Jamarat'. Atleast 49 pebbles are needed to throw at these pillars, which represent the devil. This re-enacts the story of Ibrahim when he was on his way to sacrifice his son, Ismaeel - as ordered by God. He was approached by the devil, who tried to convince him to go against God's orders. Each time he was approched by the devil, Ibrahim threw stones so he would go away. In the end, a ram was sent down to sacrifice instead. This story is referred to in the Qur'aan, Surah 37 (As-Saffat). Most people pay for an animal to be slaughtered after this, which is then donated to the poor as food. This is also why Muslims all around the world celebrate Eid-Ul-Adha (The Festival of Sacrifice) when Hajj is over. After this, they travel to Masjid Al-Haram, and walk around the Ka'bah (tawaf) seven times, in an anti-clockwise direction. Next comes the Sa'i between Safa and Marwah. Pilgrims run between these two small hills seven times to re-enact the time when Ibrahims wife, Hajar was searching for water for her son Ismaeel. An angel them appeared and hit the ground with his wing until water started appearing out of the ground. This became known as the well of Zam Zam. This water is drank by the pilgrims after the sa'i, and is also usually taken home for family members. Category:Browse